1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for informing an operator that a vehicle is an electric vehicle adapted to run on a road at the initial starting of the electric vehicle. An information device is provided for visually and/or audibly informing the operator that the preparation for starting the electric vehicle has been completed.
2. Description of Background Art
In an electric vehicle, a manually operated clutch is not provided between the motor and the ground engaging wheels. The arrangement utilized in an electric vehicle is distinct from a vehicle utilizing an internal combustion engine as the prime mover. An internal combustion engine vehicle will be hereinafter referred to as an engine vehicle.
The electric vehicle is provided with a speed operating member such as an accelerator grip or an accelerator pedal, which can be operated with the same feeling as presented in the engine vehicle. However, an operator may turn on a start switch and operate the speed operating member to an open position in an electric vehicle at the starting of the motor with the same feeling as in the engine vehicle. Such an operation of an electric vehicle may cause a problem. As a technique for preventing this problem, it is known that a motor circuit should not be controlled if the speed operating member is returned to a full closed position as set forth in Japanese Patent Publication No. 51-32007.
Further, in mass production of the electric vehicle, it is considered advantageous to utilize parts of many engine vehicles presently manufactured and sold. This technique is helpful for productivity and decreasing cost.
In addition, in a vehicle which is powered by an internal combustion engine, wherein the rotation of the power source is maintained during the time when the vehicle is stopped. More specifically, during an idling condition of the engine, the power source continues to rotate. Accordingly, in the case wherein the vehicle is traveling on a route with heavy traffic, the rotation of the power source is disadvantageous from the standpoint of energy consumption. Further, at the starting of the vehicle, the operator recognizes that the preparation of the starting of the vehicle has been completed, according to the idling condition of the engine.
On the other hand, an electric vehicle adapted to travel by means of an electric motor as a prime mover with a battery is not required to maintain rotation of the prime mover during the time when the vehicle is stopped. Accordingly, even when the electric vehicle is traveling on a route with heavy traffic, the vehicle is advantageous from the standpoint of energy consumption.
However, the electric vehicle does not have an idling condition of the engine as mentioned above. The motor is not rotated until the electric vehicle starts to run. Therefore, the operator familiar with the driving of the vehicle when using the internal combustion engine feels discomfort if the operator cannot recognize the preparation for starting of the electric vehicle has been completed.
As an information device for informing the operator that the preparation for starting of the electric vehicle has been completed, a lamp lighting system is known such that a lamp continues to be illuminated during the connection of the lamp to a power source.
In the above case where the electric vehicle employs the same or like parts as those of the engine vehicle, an operator familiar with driving an engine vehicle is apt to operate the electric vehicle in the same manner as he or she would operate the engine vehicle. Therefore, there is a possibility that the operator would feel discomfort at the starting of the electric vehicle.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide a vehicle which can prevent a feeling of discomfort during the starting of the vehicle.